


The Picnic Table

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione tells a grown-up Rose how a picnic table meant for her and Ron ended up with the Potters.





	The Picnic Table

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Look what I found,” Rose said, handing her mother a photograph. 

“That’s your father and me,” Hermione smiled. “It was taken in the back yard, just after we moved here. I haven‘t seen this picture in years, where did you find it?

“In Grandma Granger’s album. She said the picnic table in the background was her housewarming gift to you and Daddy. She never understood why you gave it to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. It’s been in their back yard ever since I can remember. Is there a story behind that?”

“Maybe,” Hermione said evasively. 

“You’re blushing!” Rose exclaimed triumphantly. “Tell me.”

“It was actually your father who gave it to them. He thought they’d get more use out of it, I suppose,” Hermione hedged. 

“But it was a gift,” Rose persisted. “I can always ask Daddy.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Hermione exclaimed. “There _is_ a story, and you're old enough to hear it. When Ginny was pregnant with James, I gave her a surprise baby shower. I invited your aunts and Grandma Weasley, plus a few of our girlfriends from school. Harry and Ginny were expected at seven o‘clock that evening. We were all in the lounge with the lights off, waiting to yell ‘surprise’ when they walked in. Only they were late.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

_“I’m hungry,” Luna complained. “Can't_ _we eat?”_ __

“Don’t touch a thing,” Hermione ordered. “I’m sure they’ll be along any minute.”

__

“Ron, are you and Harry staying?” Angelina grinned.

__

“Of course not,” Ron scoffed. “I’m taking him to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.”

__

“Listen,” Fleur said suddenly, turning on a lamp. “Did anyone else hear that strange howling sound?”

__

“Crookshanks probably caught something,” Hermione shrugged.

__

“It’s coming from the back yard. I’ll go take a look,” Ron said.

__

Telling her guests to wait, Hermione hurried after him. She turned on the floodlights before going outside.

__

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

__

“What was it?” Rose asked.

“Harry and Ginny were on the picnic table,” Hermione explained.

“ _On_ it? What were they doing, shagging?” Rose grinned.

Her mother nodded.  She seemed embarrassed, but Rose detected a definite twinkle in her eyes. 

“They thought we weren’t home because the house was dark. So they went around back to wait,” Hermione continued.

“What did you do?” Rose wanted to know.

“I turned off the floodlights,” Hermione chuckled. “Your father was yelling so loudly that I cast a Silencing charm. I managed to keep everyone inside by serving the food.  When Ginny came in, she explained the howling noise by saying she'd stepped on Crookshanks' tail.”

“So that’s why Daddy gave them the table,” Rose laughed. 

Hermione nodded.

“He said he’d never be able to eat off it again. I’m sure you’d love to share this story, but please don’t. Promise?”

Rose promised, hoping she could manage to keep a straight face the next time she saw Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. She also wondered which of them got a splintery bum the night of the shower.


End file.
